Back to the beginning
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: Seguindo o finale da 5a temporada, "The Beginning in the End".


"_**Back to the beginning" – "De volta ao começo"**_

Angela corria de um lado para o outro do aeroporto. Procurava informação sobre o vôo vindo da Indonésia, e o painel estava quebrado. "Esses painéis estão sempre quebrados?" Pensou, irritada.

"Por favor! O vôo da Indonésia? Alguém sabe?"

Parou em frente ao balcão de informações, mas o atendente olhava fixamente o monitor do computador, e nem notou sua presença. Quando ela começou a falar, ele apenas lhe mostrou a mão, indicando que esperasse, sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar para ela.

"O que? Não acredito! Você vai mesmo negar informações a uma mulher…"

"Angela?"

Angie se virou, e encontrou Brennan, sorridente. "Não vai mostrar os seios para ele novamente, vai?"

Ela virou totalmente o corpo, e riu da cara de surpresa da amiga.

"Eu esperava que minha barriga fosse suficiente"

"Angie! Você está…"

"Grávida? Sim. Aparentemente Paris é muito fértil."

"Na verdade, você e Hodgins são férteis. A única coisa fértil na cidade é o solo, e tenho minhas dúvidas sobre o solo das cidades grandes, principalmente que passaram por guerras, como Paris."

"Senti tanto sua falta, Bren" Angela abraçou a amiga com força. "Venha, vamos até minha casa! Reunimos todo mundo lá para te receber"

Brennan parou, segurando a amiga, que ia em direção à saída. Lembrou-se da promessa que fizera naquele mesmo aeroporto, um ano atrás. Angela entendeu.

"Preciso ir a um lugar antes"

"Querida, você não soube?"

"não sei o que?"

"ele sofreu um acidente em uma missão de observação. Informaram Jared, e ele nos avisou. Achei que tinha tentado te achar. Ele foi levado à um hospital em território amigo, na Arábia, e depois disso não tivemos mais informações. Não sei se ele voltou hoje"

Brennan sentiu como se uma pedra de gelo percorresse sua espinha. Involuntariamente, apertou com mais força a mão de Angela, que tentou consolá-la. Num impulso, porém, disse:

"Prometi que estaria lá, e estarei lá."

"Bren, vamos para casa. Tentamos falar com Jared lá"

"Ele vai estar lá, Angie." E largou a mão da amiga, saindo correndo em direção à saída.

-/-

O shopping estava lotado. Era época de liquidação, e as lojas estavam super movimentadas. Foi com dificuldade que Brennan chegou até a fonte, perto do carrinho de café. Ele não estava lá.

Sentou-se em um banco, ajeitou suas coisas e lamentou não ter deixado-as com Ângela. Agora cada pessoa que passava esbarrava em suas malas.

A medida que o tempo passava, ficava mais e mais nervosa. Depois de 20 minutos, não agüentou mais e ficou em pé, equilibrando-se na ponta dos pés para olhar por sobre as pessoas.

Um medo gigantesco invadiu seu corpo, e fez com que tivesse vontade de chorar. Quando a primeira lágrima escorregou por seu rosto, ouviu alguém lhe chamar:

"Bones"

Espichou o máximo que conseguia, procurando pela origem do chamado, mas não encontrou ninguém.

Ouviu-o chamar novamente, e virou-se diretamente para direção do som. Encontrou-o finalmente em meio à multidão, parado, esperando ela ir até ele. Vestia o uniforme do exército, e tinha um casaco jogado por cima dos ombros, o braço esquerdo apoiado numa tipóia.

Ela respirou aliviada, e correu até ele. Pararam frente à frente, a poucos centímetros um do outro.

"Olha só para você" Ele disse, apontando para o cabelo de Brennan, que estava diferente"

"é. Cortei diferente. Uma das tradutoras da equipe era uma ótima cabeleireira. Você gostou?" Ela soou preocupada na pergunta.

"Sim, muito" Ele sussurrou, sorrindo, olhando fixamente para ela.

Ficaram em silencio por mais alguns segundos, apenas se olhando. Foi ela quem quebrou o silencio.

"Você se machucou" Indicou o ombro.

"Foi só um arranhão, Bones."

"Foi um tiro, booth! O que eu te disse!"

"Era uma missão de observação, e acabei sendo atingido. Foi um acidente. Estava sendo bem cuidadoso"

"Mas mesmo assim" Ela parecia preocupada. "Eu não sabia! Ângela me contou no aeroporto, e eu..."

Ela tocou gentilmente o ombro machucado, e engoliu um soluço. Ele então a envolveu com o braço direito, e eles se abraçaram.

-/-

"Sabe, Bones" disse Booth, enquanto estavam sentados no banco ao lado da fonte, tomando um café "Teve vários momentos esse ano que achei que isso não aconteceria"

"Isso o que, Booth?"

"Nós dois, aqui, juntos novamente"

Ela olhou fixamente nos olhos dele, surpresa. "Por que?"

"não sei. Tudo estava tão diferente. Eu não tinha notícias suas. Acho que tinha perdido a fé"

"Eu sempre soube que estaríamos aqui, Booth" Ela respondeu, com sinceridade. "eu sempre soube onde eu queria estar hoje"

Ficaram se olhando fixamente, mais uma vez, e Booth se emocionou com a resposta dela. Tinha sentido tanto a falta dela que, nos momentos em que achava que tinha perdido a fé, sentia que algo tinha sido arrancado dele. Estar ali, com ela ao seu lado, fazia tudo estar de volta em seu lugar.

"Um desses momentos foi quando você foi baleado?"

"não." Ele respondeu, com toda certeza. "A hora que senti a bala entrar em meu peito, foi quando tive mais certeza que estaria aqui. Estranho, não é?"

"Talvez" Ela encaixou o braço dela no dele, e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Talvez seja porque isso foi a única coisa que tinha na cabeça durante todo o tempo, quando aconteceu. Voltar pra casa, cumprir essa promessa, foi o que me manteve acordado depois que a bala me acertou"

Brennan não falou nada, mas fechou os olhos com força ao ouvi-lo falar isso. Ficaram mais uns minutos desse jeito, sem falar nada, apenas observando o movimento das pessoas caminhando na praça.

Depois de algum tempo, ele quebrou o silencio.

'Está com fome?'

'Comeria alguma coisa, sim'

'Royal?'

Brennan sorriu, e rapidamente levantou-se e o ajudou a se levantar, e de braços dados caminharam para a saída do shopping.

-/-

"O que vai fazer agora?" Perguntou Brennan, comendo sua porção de batatas. "vai voltar para o FBI?'

'eu nunca saí do FBI, Bones' Ele respondeu, entre mordidas de seu hambúrguer. 'Apenas tirei uma licença, para servir o exército'

'Hum' foi só o que ela disse, desviando o olhar.

'é só o tempo disso aqui cicatrizar mais um pouco, e voltaremos ao nosso trabalho' ele disse sorrindo. Ela não sorriu.

'Bones?' ele perguntou, preocupado com a reação dela. 'Você vai voltar a ser minha parceira, certo?'

'Cam me disse que o Dr. Elliot está se dando muito bem com os casos' Ela mudou de assunto.

'E quem é esse Dr. Elliot?' Booth perguntou, ainda preocupado.

''Dr. Christian Elliot. Eu o indiquei à Cam para que me substituísse no trabalho'

'Bom pra ele, terá ótimas recomendações agora que irá para outro lugar, certo.'

Brennan suspirou fundo, e apenas desviou o olhar, ainda com a cabeça baixa.

'Bones!' Booth a reprimiu.

'Vou voltar ao meu trabalho antigo, Booth'

'O que? Mexendo em ossadas de 300 anos atrás?'

'E reconhecendo vitimas da guerra, essas coisas. Temos muitos esqueletos sem identificação no Jeffersonian'

'E quem liga pra isso?' Booth falou alto, chamando a atenção das pessoas na lanchonete.

'Eu ligo! A história liga! Booth, enquanto eu trabalhava na Indonésia, me reencontrei com todos os motivos pelos quais me tornei antropóloga. A investigação, a descoberta. Poder mudar a história!"

"E não é exatamente isso que fazemos?"

"Mas o que eu faço não envolve perigo real. Não arrisca sua vida a cada caso"

Booth largou o sanduíche, perdendo a fome. Não conseguia olhar para Brennan, estava muito irritado. Ela pegou em sua mão, e pediu que a olhasse.

"Vamos continuar nos vendo. Você pode trabalhar com o Dr. Elliot. Ele é altamente recomendado, e pelo que Cam me disse está super adaptado ao trabalho."

"Mas ele não é você" Booth soou um pouco grosso ao dizer isso, e sua voz atingiu Brennan com certa violência.

"Ficará tudo bem, Booth" Ela respondeu, tentando remediar a notícia. Ele a olhou, magoado, duvidando de que tudo realmente ficaria certo.

-/-

"Estamos muito felizes que voltou bem, Agente Booth. E muito satisfeitos que se reintegrará ao Bureau com tanta rapidez. Só Deus sabe o quanto precisamos de sua experiência" Falou Hacker, soando tão falso quanto sempre.

"Ah, obrigado, Senhor" disse Booth, ajeitando-se em sua cadeira, em seu escritório. Observou cada canto daquele lugar, e tudo que já tinha vivido ali. Deu um tapinha de leve no Boblehead que tinha trazido da Inglaterra, e sorriu um sorriso triste.

"é uma pena que Temperance não voltará a trabalhar conosco, não é?" Hacker começou o assunto que ainda irritava Booth, e ele teve que se segurar para não falar tudo que estava entalado sobre isso ao seu chefe. "Bom, pra mim isso é bom, de certa forma"

"o que quer dizer, senhor?"

"Confesso que o Dr. Elliot está sendo de grande ajuda. E agora Temperance não é mais consultora do FBI. Não há mais nenhuma regra que nos impeça de termos um relacionamento."

Booth não tinha parado para pensar nisso. Será que agora que nada os impedia, ele conseguiria convencer Brennan de que valia a pena tentar? Ou será que ela investiria em Hacker, novamente?

"Ah, sim. Como o Dr. Elliot fez um grande trabalho acompanhado à Agente Sanders, ela entrará na equipe, está bem?" Disse Hacker, e virou-se para sair, mas foi impedido por Booth.

"Como é que é, senhor? Alem do Dr., trabalharei com mais um agente?"

"Você continua no comando, Booth. Mas ela pediu para continuar no cargo. Acho que será de grande ajuda"

"Ela?"

'Sim. Agente Nicole Sanders. Irá gostar dela"

Booth não gostou nada da idéia, e odiou Bones mais uma vez por desistir de sua parceria. Não estava nem um pouco entusiasmado com essa nova realidade.

-/-

'é muito bom tê-la de volta, Dra. Brennan" Disse Cam, quando Brennan chegava em sua sala. O lugar estava diferente, mas Brennan não se importou. Sorriu e abraçou Cam, que não mais seria sua chefe. De certa forma, gostava dessa igualdade entre elas, antes apenas indireta, mas agora oficial.

"Obrigada, Cam. É bom estar de volta"

"Montamos uma área para você na plataforma de cima, para continuar aqui no laboratório conosco. Já escolheu seu estagiário?"

"Sim. Gostaria de ficar com Clark, se não se importa"

"Sem problemas. Vou avisá-lo. Aposto que ele gostará muito da notícia."

Nessa hora, Vincent Nigel-Murray entrou na sala, e Brennan sentiu-se mal.

"O Sr. É muito qualificado, Sr. Nigel-Murray, não me leve a mal."

"O que foi?" disse Vince, indicando que não ouviu a conversa que acontecia. "Seja bem vinda de volta, Dra. Brennan. Fiquei sabendo que você irá sair da equipe do FBI. Gostaria de pedir que me permitisse seguir com o Dr. Elliot"

"Sim, Sr. Nigel-Murray. Como preferir" Brennan respondeu, aliviada.

"Está certo. E como foi na Indonésia? Grandes descobertas?"

"Muitas, Sr. Nigel-Murray. Muitas" Brennan parou por um instante, relembrando todas elas.

"Dra. Brennan!" Um homem alto e moreno entrou na sala, entusiasmado. Ele tinha olhos claros e um belo sorriso. Estava com as mãos em luvas, o que o impediu de apertar a mão de Brennan.

'Como vai, Dr. Elliot" cumprimentou Brennan.

"Gostaria de agradecê-la pela indicação. Não tive a oportunidade, já que estava em Muluku."

"De nada, Dr. Elliot. Não que você tenha as mesmas capacidades do que eu, mas pelo visto fiz uma boa escolha para o Jeffersonian"  
"er.. sim" respondeu Christian, encabulado. "Estamos em um caso muito interessante, gostaria de verificar?"

"não. Como já deve ter sido informado, assumirei as investigações históricas novamente. Voltarei aos velhos esqueletos. Você permanecerá com o FBI"

"Sim, fui informado. Apenas queria saber se você queria ser informada e..."

"não. Não quero" Brennan respondeu em seu típico jeito intenso de responder, e Christian resolveu mudar de assunto.

"fiquei sabendo também que trabalharei com o Agente Booth, ele reassumirá o comando da equipe."

"Sim." Brennan respirou fundo, triste por pensar em Booth. "Booth é extremamente capaz no que faz. Ficará muito satisfeito em vê-lo em ação. Inclusive" ela soltou uma risadinha ao falar isso "ninguém é melhor do que ele em questionar suspeitos. É muito divertido acompanhá-lo"

"Ah, não. Eu fico com o laboratório, Dra. Brennan. Mas passarei essa informação à Agente Sanders"

"quem?"

"A agente Sanders, era a agente que trabalhava comigo quando estavam fora. Agora ela será parceira de Booth, e eu serei apenas consultor. Não gosto do trabalho de campo"

"Ah!" Brennan soou extremamente nervosa ao saber disso, e sentou-se em sua cadeira, ainda estática com a notícia. Nessa hora, uma mulher entrou na sala. Ela era magra e alta, tinha cabelos longos e loiros, levemente ondulados. Lembrou-lhe de uma modelo que viu em uma propaganda há algum tempo atrás, Gisele alguma coisa.

"Olá Chris!"

"Ah, olá Nick. Está é a Dra. Brennan"

Nicole abriu um grande sorriso, e estendeu a mão para Brennan, que a apertou com dificuldade.

"Prazer, Dra. Brennan. Seus feitos com o Agente Especial Booth são clássicos no Bureau. É uma pena que não fará mais parte disso"

"Sim"

Brennan observava aquelas duas pessoas desconhecidas em sua sala, falando do que antes era seu dia-a-dia. Tinha medo de estar fazendo a escolha errada. Nessa hora, Booth entrou na sala, e parece que piorou ainda mais a imagem.

'E ai, Bones!" Ele a cumprimentou.

"Agente Booth?' Perguntou a agente Sanders, se colocando em seu caminho. "Agente Nicole Sanders! Mas me chame de Nick, por favor"

Booth olhou disfarçadamente para Bones, e reparou que ela não estava feliz com aquele cenário. Cumprimentou a agente em sua frente, o mais simplesmente possível.

"Prazer, Agente Sanders." E tentou seguir para perto de Brennan, mas Nicole o segurou. " Este é Christian!"

"Dr. Christian Elliot, Agente Booth. Muito prazer"

"Ah, o novo antropólogo, né?"

"Quer dizer que você é Bones, Dra. Brennan?"disse Nicole, toda animada.

"Não me chame de Bones!" gritou Brennan, secamente.

"Apreciaria se não me chamasse de Bones também, Agente Booth" disse o Dr. Elliot, e tanto Booth quanto Brennan o encararam.

"Não se preocupe amigo. Não vou." Booth olhou disfarçadamente para Brennan, que deu um leve sorriso. "Vim para saber do caso" ele mudou o assunto, e tanto Nicole quanto Dr. Elliot logo se recompuseram.

"Ah, sim. Por favor, me acompanhe até minha sala, Agente Booth. Vou mostrá-lo o que já temos"

"é algo impressionante, o que esses caras descobrem só de olhar para os ossos, sabe?" Disse Nicole, puxando conversa enquanto iam em direção à porta. Booth olhou rapidamente para trás, apenas para ver Brennan suspirar enquanto os acompanhava com o olhar.

-/-

"Quanta gente pra fazer o que só vocês dois faziam, não é?" Disse Ângela, tentando puxar o assunto com Brennan. "Isso só mostra que vocês eram perfeitos juntos"

"é" respondeu Brennan, distraída em sua leitura, respondendo sem perceber. Ângela aproveitou essa distração.

"Por que é que resolveu não voltar para os casos do FBI, Bren?" perguntou, curiosa.

"Pelo mesmo motivo que fui para Muluku, Ange. Ando muito estressada, preocupada o tempo todo..."

"Preocupada com Booth."

"Sim" Brennan respondeu, e largou o relatório na mesa.

"Mas agora ele está lá, correndo os mesmos riscos, e você nem está por perto pra ajudar. Que vantagem há nisso?"

Brennan não respondeu, e sabia que Ângela tinha razão. Desde que Booth se juntou ao Dr. Elliot e à Agente Sanders, sua preocupação aumentou ao invés de diminuir. Via-o apenas de longe, quando ele estava observando as descobertas do Dr. Elliot, ou de Ângela e Hodgins, e mal se falavam. Enquanto isso seu ritmo estava lento, e em uma semana tinha investigado apenas um esqueleto. Estava altamente distraída para seus padrões, e para os padrões de qualquer um.

"Eu não sei." Respondeu à Ângela, sinceramente. Angie sentou-se na beira do sofá na sala de Brennan, e resolveu confrontar de vez a amiga.

"Então, lembra quando você disse que esse tempo na Indonésia também era necessário para descobrir o significado de seu relacionamento com Booth."

"Sim"

"E então? Chegou à alguma conclusão?" Brennan não respondeu.

"Seria por isso que não voltou a ser parceira dele?"

"Um dos motivos, sim" respondeu, mais para si mesma do que para Ange.

"Seria porque agora que não são parceiros, não há nenhuma regra, nem nada que os impeça?"

Brennan não tinha parado para pensar nisso, e ficou nervosa. Será que Booth tinha pensado nisso, e por isso parou de insistir para que ela voltasse?

"Bren" Ângela insistiu. " que conclusão você chegou?"

Brennan respirou fundo, e olhou fundo nos olhos de sua melhor amiga para responder:

"Sabe, lá na Indonésia, nós descobrimos esqueletos de duas espécies anteriores ao homem atual, uma mais próxima, e outra mais antiga" falou de uma forma mais clara, sem nomes difíceis, para Ângela entender tudo. "Descobrimos evidencias claras de que essas duas espécies tão avançadas co-existiram em uma aldeia em comum. Eles moraram juntos, Ange. E reproduziram. E essa mistura foi crucial para a formação do homem como ele é hoje. "

"Mas, uma só aldeia seria responsável por toda a humanidade?"

"Eles foram se espalhando com o tempo, e essa mistura, era dominante geneticamente. Na evolução das espécies, eles permaneceram."

"E o que isso significa, Bren?"

"Imagine duas pessoas, de duas espécies totalmente diferentes, co-existindo. Se reproduzindo. Isso é..."

"romântico?"

Brennan automaticamente recusou a visão romântica da amiga, mas sabia que tinha um ponto de verdade.

"Você está relacionando isso à você e Booth, Bren?"

"Booth e eu fazemos parte da mesma espécie humana, Ange, como todo mundo."

"Sim, mas, metaforicamente..."

"Fazer uma analogia seria psicologia demais para meu gosto"

'mas então porque me contou isso?"

Brennan permaneceu calada, novamente, não querendo dizer à amiga que sim, estava fazendo uma analise psicológica de tudo aquilo. Um dos motivos que sempre a impediu de pensar em Booth como algo mais sério era exatamente essa diferença entre os dois. Nunca poderiam co-existir em paz. Mas então viu o que aconteceu nas ilhas Muluku. E percebeu que já acontecia com eles há 5 anos. Então, seu outro motivo era porque o FBI não permitia que seus agentes e consultores fraternizassem. Mas agora, não eram mais parceiros. E tinha uma vontade louca de estar com ele por perto todo o tempo. O via em seu trabalho, com a Agente Sanders, e sentia falta daquilo. Lembrava das investigações, dos interrogatórios, dos casos disfarçados. Sentia falta até das sessões com Sweets.

Nessa hora, a Agente Nick Sanders entrou na sala:

"Olá meninas!" sorriu, mas não foi correspondida por nenhuma das outras mulheres na sala.

"Ufa! Estava precisando de uma região feminina, sabe?"

"Não sei o que quer dizer" disseram Brennan e Ângela, ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah, bem. Estou eu lá, no meio de 4 homens lindos, sabe. Fica difícil de concentrar, se é que me entendem"

"Hum. 4 homens lindos, é?" disse Ângela, fazendo as contas e percebendo que a agente incluía Hodgins. "Difícil, né?

"ô!" Sanders permaneceu sem perceber o que Ângela estava dizendo, o que fez com que a artista odiasse ainda mais aquela intrusa. Brennan permaneceu apenas observando a cena.

"Olha só, Nicky" Ângela disse, soando sarcástica. "Não sou ciumenta, nem gosto de dar piti, mas quero deixar bem claro. Tire o Hodgins dessa sua conta, ok?"

Sanders percebeu, e tentou consertar o erro, se desculpando. "Ah, sim, Ângela. Desculpe. Bom, não posso evitar em dizer que Hodgins é um cara bonito. Mas é seu, relaxa. Aliás, meu alvo é outro"

"Alvo?" disse Brennan, entrando na conversa.

"é." Nicky levantou-se e caminhou pela sala, mais como se estivesse deslizando, enquanto falava:

"Quer dizer, quando o conheci, lógico, achei ele lindo. Mas acompanhando ele nos casos, meu Deus! Que homem! E como ele interroga um suspeito! Tão..."

Ângela e Brennan observavam a agente, e ficavam pasmas a cada palavra.

"Está falando de Booth?" perguntou Ângela.

"Sim"

"O FBI não permite relacionamentos entre seus agentes" disse Brennan, de sopetão. Ângela riu.

"Ah, eu sei. Mas Hacker vai ter que reconsiderar, pra não ser considerado corrupto, sabe"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer, ele vive se gabando pra lá e pra cá de como vocês dois tem um relacionamento, Dra. Brennan, e bem na época que você era consultora. Se ele pode, qualquer um tem que poder"

"Mas Booth, ele corresponde?" Perguntou Ângela.

"Ele tem seu jeito de me ignorar, mas acho que faz isso só pra provocar, sabe." Respondeu Sanders, ingenuamente. Na verdade, Booth a queria longe. Mas Brennan não sabia disso.

"Eu não tenho um relacionamento com o Agente Hacker." Respondeu Brennan, levantando-se. "E sei que Booth é extremamente profissional. Ele não..."

"Isso não nos impede de pescar, não é meninas?" Riu Sanders, levantando-se e saindo pela porta. Brennan permaneceu em estado de choque, e Ângela não pode conter a risada.

-/-

Brennan entrou no Royal e pediu um café, sentando-se no balcão. Estava ainda absorta em diversos pensamentos, e não sabia o que era pior, tudo aquilo estar na sua cabeça há dias, ou nada ser sobre o caso que investigava.

Booth estava com Sweets conversando na mesa onde sempre ficavam, e viu que Brennan estava no balcão. Acenou para ela, que foi até a mesa, desanimada.

"Olá, Dra. Brennan. Faz tempo que não a vejo" cumprimentou Sweets.

"é verdade, Dr. Sweets. Como vai?"

"Bem. Estava aqui falando de Booth sobre você"

"Ah é?" Ela desviou o olhar para Booth, que a observava se sentar "E sobre o que falavam?"

"Sobre o fim da parceria de vocês. Eu ainda não me decidi se isso corrobora ou não com minha teoria"

"Achei que seu livro já estava perdido desde o erro de nosso primeiro caso, Dr. Sweets."

"E estava. Mas minha teoria permaneceu, em alguns tópicos. A verdade é que, sem nossos encontros semanais, fica difícil avaliar. E confesso que a parceria com a Agente Sanders não é tão interessante"

"Você tem tido sessões com a Agente Sanders?" Perguntou Brennan, queimando-se em seu café.

"Aparentemente ela se empolga com isso" respondeu Sweets "Me parece que ela tem uma vontade enorme de simular a parceria de vocês"

"é, ela falou que Booth é o parceiro dela" disse Brennan, distraída.

"Bem, Bones, ela é minha parceira." Disse Booth, e Brennan engasgou com o café mais uma vez.

"hum" Sweets disse, apoiando a cabeça na mão, observando os dois.

"O que é tão interessante, Sweets?" Perguntou Booth, ajudando Brennan a limpar o café que derrubou na mesa.

"Bem, enquanto a Agente Sanders parece tentar simular a parceria de vocês o máximo que pode, A Dra. Brennan parece lutar contra essa perda. Isso me indicaria um triangulo amoroso aqui"

Agora foi Booth que engasgou com o suco que tomava. Brennan apenas respirou fundo, sem negar nem aceitar o que Sweets indicava. As vezes, odiava ainda mais a psicologia, apenas pelo fato de Sweets ter sempre como a interpretar como nem ela conseguia.

"Eu não vejo triangulo nenhum, Sweets. Você sabe muito bem minha opinião sobre Sanders" disse Booth.

"E qual é?" disse Brennan, curiosa.

"Ela atrapalha. Parece mais uma iniciante empolgada. É irritante!"

"Ah, como Daisy era?" perguntou Brennan, mas se arrependeu ao ver a reação de Sweets ao mencionar Daisy. "Ainda magoado com o fim de seu relacionamento com a Srta. Wick, Sweets?"

"Ela nem me ligou, sabe? Nem para saber como eu estava. Quer dizer, agora que ela está de volta."

"Ela não voltou" disse Brennan. "Ela recebeu uma proposta para trabalhar no departamento de pesquisas antropológicas do museu de história natural de Nova York. Não é um cargo muito grande, comparado ao Jeffersonian, mas era melhor do que o estágio."

"Ah" suspirou Sweets, cabisbaixo. Brennan e Booth ficaram apenas observando, sem saber o que fazer. De repente, Sweets voltou a si, e voltou ao assunto dos dois.

"Bem, a agente Sanders tem uma empolgação maior, ao que me parece, por trabalhar com você, Booth. Ela o vê como um exemplo."

"Ela vê Booth como algo muito maior do que exemplo" riu Brennan. Sweets e Booth ficaram intrigados.

"Como assim?"

"Bem, ela disse que está com vontade de sair 'pescando', sabe?" Brennan soou involuntariamente sarcástica com o que disse, e Sweets percebeu um tom de ciúmes que nem Brennan nem Booth devem ter captado.

"Pescando?"

"é, Booth. Ela fica sem ar por trabalhar com você, Dr. Elliot, Dr. Hodgins e Wendell. Há uma empolgação sexual extrema nela. Mas ela disse que é maior em relação a você"

"Ela está interessada em você, Booth" completou Sweets.

"Ah, mas era só o que me faltava" Booth reclamou, com um ar irritado. Brennan, de certa forma, gostou do que ouviu. "Você precisa dizer que ela não está apta a trabalhar comigo Sweets, você é minha única alternativa."

"Verei o que posso fazer. Agora se me dão licença" E Sweets se retirou.

Brennan ficou um pouco encabulada. Era a primeira vez em semanas que ficava sozinha com Booth, como antes. Os milhares de pensamentos invadiram sua mente mais uma vez.

"Sabe Bones, acho que Hacker faz isso de propósito" Booth quebrou o silencio, sem se importar se havia mesmo uma tensão ali. "Ele sabe que gosto de trabalhar sozinho"

"Mas desde que Dr. Elliot se negou a ir para campo com você, você precisava de um parceiro, Booth"

"Eu detesto parceiros" Ele disse, e ela ficou incomodada. Ele tentou consertar.

"Quer dizer. Até você. Você era minha parceira, Bones, e a única."

"E faz alguma diferença?" Brennan continuava soando sarcástica, como uma criança que provoca alguém a dizer que ela é a melhor da classe.

"Claro que faz, Bones" Booth dizia, sem se importar. "Sanders é afobada, inexperiente, e nada profissional"

"Então é isso? Eu era profissional?"

Agora Booth percebeu que Bones soava estranha. Resolveu investigar, como o jogador que era.

" O que quer dizer, Bones?"

"Nada." Brennan disfarçou, mas decidiu falar tudo antes que perdesse a oportunidade. "Sabe, sinto falta de nossos casos"

"Ah, Bones. Eu também. Todas essas pessoas, sabe, invadindo o que era nosso. É muito ruim"

"Mas eu estou muito bem com meu trabalho"

"Eu sei que está. Você faz tudo muito bem"

"Booth. Quando eu estava na Indonésia, eu tive contato com diversas descobertas que provavelmente vão mudar a visão da evolução humana. A história, a antropologia e a ciência serão afetadas eternamente por uma simples constatação."

"Nossa, Bones. E qual é?"

"Nossa espécie humana, como somos hoje, trata-se da mistura de uma espécie avançada com uma menos avançada. Somos uma espécie hibrida"

"uau!" Booth queria parecer interessado, mas não via importância para aquilo. Até Brennan começar a falar.

"Imagina duas pessoas, de espécies totalmente diferentes, costumes, crenças, habilidades, inteligência, tudo diferente, coexistindo pacificamente, e se relacionando."

Booth entendeu o ponto de Brennan.

"Como nós dois" Booth disse, indo direto ao ponto. "Você a espécie mais avançada, e eu a outra"

"As vezes não sei dizer quem é o mais avançado, depende do ponto de vista, e da habilidade. Eu sou mais avançada intelectualmente, mas você tem mais capacidade social, é mais avançado religiosamente." Disse Brennan. "Mas isso não vem ao ponto, por que apesar das diferenças, somos da mesma espécie humana. O que me intrigou é que se duas espécies diferentes podem coexistir da forma que coexistiram, isso quer dizer que..."Brennan hesitou, mas não Booth.

"Que nós poderíamos?" Teve medo de colocar a entonação de dúvida na frase, temendo que a pergunta não seria tão favorável quanto a afirmação. Brennan olhou direto em seus olhos, e eles sincronizaram sua respiração.

"Eu fui pra Muluku não só pelas descobertas históricas, mas também pra me descobrir. Definir o que tudo que acontecia em minha vida significava, principalmente depois do caso de Heather Taffet, e definir o que nosso relacionamento significava"

"E o que concluiu, Bones?" Booth sussurrava, ansioso como alguém que vê um filme de suspense pela primeira vez.

"Eu não quero mais trabalhar com você, Booth"

Ele recebeu a frase como um golpe, chocado. Mas ela continuou.

"não posso mais ser profissional com você, Booth, porque o que sinto é muito maior do que isso"

ele levantou o olhar, nervoso, ainda em choque por tudo o que era falado.

"E o que isso quer dizer, Bones?" insistiu. Precisava ouvir, precisava que ela lhe falasse.

"Você não está interessado na agente Sanders?"ela perguntou, e ele não entendeu a completa mudança de assunto.

"não Bones, mas o que..."

"E nem está mais vendo a Dra. Bryar, ou mais ninguém?"

"faz tempo que não vejo Catherine Bones, mas..."

"Hum" foi só o que ela disse. Ele ficou intrigado, e até um pouco irritado, com a mudança do tom dela, e principalmente por ela ter cortado completamente o assunto. Enquanto isso, ela mexia em sua bolsa a procura de alguma coisa. Ele tentou chamar a atenção dela novamente, quanto ela encontrou o que procurava e colocou na mesa. Era um pequeno amuleto de pedra, com um desenho estranho entalhado, amarrado em um cordão.

"Na aldeia, descobrimos uma família enterrada junta sobre uma pedra. As pessoas daquela época não tinha o costume de enterrar familiares juntos, aliás o conceito de família era muito superficial entre eles. Mas não para essa família. Eles foram enterrados juntos, até mesmo os filhos, que viveram anos depois da morte dos pais. A pedra que tinha sobre a cova, uma espécie de lápide primitiva, tinha esse símbolo, e cada um dos corpos tinha esse amuleto no pescoço. Concluímos que era o símbolo da família, uma espécie de brasão familiar, algo que seria utilizado apenas mais tarde, entre clãs e famílias reais. O pai da família era homo sapiens, a mulher era homo florensiensis."

"Isso é romântico, Bones, de certa forma"

"Eles desenvolveram o conceito de família antes mesmo do que qualquer membro de sua aldeia, e passaram isso a seus filhos, que passaram a diante. Houve aqui não só uma evolução genética, mas também social."

"Certo, e porque esse amuleto está com você?"

"Eu... roubei."

"O que? Mas, Bones, como assim você roubou?"

"Eles tem 10 amuletos, Booth, não vão perceber que está faltando um. Afinal, a família era composta por 15 membros, e foram encontrados 10 amuletos catalogados, e este aqui, que deixei de fora."

"E por que fez isso?"

Brennan pegou o amuleto, e foi sentar-se ao lado de Booth. Sem dizer nada, amarrou o amuleto no pescoço dele.

"Você mesmo disse, Booth, é romântico."

Ele colocou a mão sobre o amuleto, e ficou por um tempo sem reação, enquanto ela também colocava sua mão sobre o amuleto. Logo depois ela baixou a cabeça, e sussurrou:

"Eu te amo"

Ela falou tão baixo que Booth não ouviu, e pediu para que repetisse. Ela falou mais uma vez, ainda com a cabeça baixa e sussurrando, mas dessa vez ele entendeu. Mesmo assim, pediu que repetisse novamente. Ela repetiu, falando um pouco mais alto, mas ele fingiu novamente que não ouviu. Ela ficou irritada, e acabou gritando:

"Eu te amo!"

Todas as pessoas na lanchonete viraram-se para eles, e algumas começaram a aplaudir. Booth começou a rir, e Brennan escondeu o rosto nas mãos, envergonhada. Ele a puxou para si, e a abraçou com força, enquanto ela escondia o rosto em seu casaco.

-/-

"Acho que podemos concluir, Sr. Edison, que esse esqueleto era Desmond Harris, 21, soldado do front americano que morreu devido a 4 balas de escopeta durante a primeira guerra mundial"

"Sim, mas a causa mortis foi na verdade um golpe na cabeça, sofrido na queda quando foi atingido pelas balas. Ele caiu e bateu a cabeça numa pedra no caminho"

"Poxa, mas que azar" interrompeu Booth, entrando na sala.

"Agente Booth, como vai?" cumprimentou Clark, com muita polidez.

"Como vai, Clark?" Booth foi mais entusiasmado no cumprimento, e Clark usou isso como desculpa para se retirar. Booth riu.

"Ele vai ficar cada vez pior trabalhando só com você, sabia?"

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Bom Bones, você não tem a menor habilidade social, sabe. Manter Clark fechado com você pode fechá-lo ainda mais"

"Ah, é? Então a culpa é minha?"

"A culpa é sempre sua, minha querida" E beijou-a no rosto. Ela aproveitou para roubar-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

"Clark sabe muito bem se virar sozinho. Mas estava pensando em conversar com Cam, fazer um rodízio entre todos os estagiários. Sabe, rodá-los entre os seus casos, e os meus."

"Saudades do pessoal, é?

"É uma forma deles desenvolverem suas habilidades antropológicas alem das forenses, Booth."

"Aham. Claro. Venha, Ângela e Hodgins nos convidaram para jantar"

"Estou terminando um relatório, espere."

"Bones, se tem uma coisa que mulher minha não faz é atrasar um jantar por causa de um relatório"

"isso é tão machista"

"Eu te amo, também" Booth riu, e puxou Brennan da cadeira. Ela lutou por alguns segundos, mas logo aceitou que ele lhe vestisse o casaco e a levasse até a porta. Ao saírem, passaram o braço um pelas coisas do outro, e caminharam até Ângela e Hodgins.


End file.
